Glyphscape/Armor
Outdated: List of modified armor pictures at ArmorPics Armor types *'Metal armors' - These are each crafted from metals and are effective against physical and fire attacks but weak against energy attacks. Successive tiers have similar but slightly better bonuses. **Tier 1: Copper: 70% base stats **Tier 2: Bronze: 85% base stats **Tier 3: Iron: 100% base stats **Copper, Bronze, Iron: (Whole set: +80 Rl vs melee, +85 Rl vs missile, +25 Rl vs air, +40 Rl vs water, +20 Rl vs fire, -20 Rl vs energy) Metal armors give a disadvantage to ranged and elemental combat. *'Animal textile armors' - These are each crafted from animal products and are effective against air, water, and energy attacks but weak against fire attacks. Successive tiers have similar but slightly better bonuses. **Tier 1: Wool: 70% base stats **Tier 2: Fur: 85% base stats **Tier 3: Silk: 100% base stats **Wool, Fur, Silk: (Whole set: +5 Rl vs melee, +0 Rl vs missile, +80 Rl vs air, +80 Rl vs water, -10 Rl vs fire, +80 Rl vs energy) Animal textile armors give a disadvantage to physical combat. *'Plant textile armors' - These are each crafted from plant products and are moderately effective against physical, and effective against fire and energy attacks but weak against water attacks. Successive tiers have similar but slightly better bonuses. **Tier 1: Hemp: 70% base stats **Tier 2: Linen: 85% base stats **Tier 3: Cotton: 100% base stats **Hemp, Linen, Cotton: (Whole set: +25 Rl vs melee, +25 Rl vs missile, +5 Rl vs air, -10 Rl vs water, +80 Rl vs fire, +60 Rl vs energy) Plant textile armors give a disadvantage to physical combat. *'Creature armors' - These are each crafted from a set of creature-hide frequent drops. Different creature armors can have very different defense and resistance bonuses. Creature armors give a disadvantage to melee and elemental combat. **Hide **Leather **Bark **Bone **Scale **Chitin **Shell **Dragonscale Quality Add this to the base stats as determined in the materials section above. *'Metal armors' **Tier 1: Chain mail: -10% base stats **Tier 2: Scale mail: -5% base stats **Tier 3: Plate mail: -0% base stats *'Animal and plant textile armors' **Tier 1: Plain: -10% base stats **Tier 2: Velvet: -5% base stats **Tier 3: Embroidered: -0% base stats *'Creature armors' **Tier 1: Crude: -10% base stats **Tier 2: Fine: -5% base stats **Tier 3: Quality: -0% base stats Armor pieces Different types of armor of the same tier and class are gameplay-balanced so players can choose whichever they like without feeling bad about it. Listed are 100% base stats. *'Helm' **Full helm: 20% of set's total resistance bonus, -2 alvl. **Partial helm: 15% of set's total resistance bonus. *'Upper body armor' **Upper body armor: 35% of set's total resistance bonus, -6 slvl. **Chest armor: 20% of set's total resistance bonus. *'Lower body armor' **Leggings: 30% of set's total resistance bonus, -6 dlvl. **Skirt: 15% of set's total resistance bonus. *'Boots' **High boots: 10% of set's total resistance bonus, -25% run/walk rate. **Boots: 5% of set's total resistance bonus, -10% run/walk rate. *'Gloves' **Mitts: 5% of set's total resistance bonus, -6% attack rate. **Gloves: 2.5% of set's total resistance bonus, Category:Glyphscape